


Flashbacks

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Fluff", 35 versus 18, Battle of Evermore, Clio learns about ruby, Clio likes Zeppelin, Clio wants a christmas tree, Clio wins, Clio's got tattoos, Clio's right, Dean and Clio have a screaming match, Dean teases him, F/M, First Christmas, Flashbacks, Ink, Last Call, Sam and Clio are having some "Interesting" dialog, Sam's true crime hobby, Sammy has a weakness for ink, Sunburns and Dirty minds, aloe vera, arguing about John Winchester, dean is drunk, dean is grossed out but also curious, five tattoos, in my opinion, little stories I couldn't make full fics, my god that's a lot of tags, now he's paying for it, rough hunt, sam forgot sunscreen, some are after, some are before they get married, stats, they all mean something, turns out Clio likes true crime also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Short flashbacks from Sam and Clio's relationship





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I totally meant to post a couple days ago, but I got piled with a ton of stuff this weekend. Hope you guys enjoy this, it's basically a few of my favorite ideas that I couldn't quite expand enough to become full length fics.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

* * *

~~First Christmas~~

 

"Morning boys." 

 

"Morning baby" 

 

"Hey princess, how'd ya sleep?" 

 

"Good. Hey, I have a question for you guys, mainly you. Sammy already gave in." She sat next to Dean and looked up at him. "I know you guys don't really like Christmas but I really wanna decorate. I've never had one." 

 

"You've never had a Christmas?" He looked at her in disbelief.  

 

"No, my mom hated me, and everything really, except for men and whiskey. And she kind of hated men. Anyway, can I decorate?"  

 

"Sure thing, Princess." She threw her arms around him. 

 

"Thank you Dean-o, you're the best pseudo big brother ever." 

 

"You're a pretty damn good baby sister. At least you ain't a demon." 

 

"Dude, that was like ten years ago." 

 

"What?" Clio looked amused. 

 

"I went through a rough a time and I was with this demon named Ruby." 

 

"What happened to her?" She asked, seeming to overlook the fact he just said he was a demon. 

 

"We stabbed her with a demon blade." 

 

"Oh." She pushed her glass back up, and rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what to say. “So can we have a tree?” A smile beamed on her features.

 

“Yep, how ‘bout you and Sammy decorate it and I’ll go get some eggnog for you two to improve.” He winked and hopped up to get his keys.

 

* * *

 

~~Last Call~~

 

Clio slipped out from under Sam’s arm and put on her tank top along with his sweats, she heard clanging noises coming from down the hall and figured it was dean. Just to be safe, she took her spare knife from the chest of drawers before leaving. She stalked down the hall and towards the library, around the corner she saw Dean nursing a bottle of whiskey and swearing while he wiped at his sleeve. “Hey Dean-o?” She lay her knife down on the first table. “What do you say you call it a night?”

 

“Hey, Princess.” He slurred, “I’m fine, just having a little drink after the hunt. Go back to bed.” She stepped closer trying to take the bottle and he pushed her hand away, “I said I’m fine, now go back to bed.”

 

“Dean, did that case hit you extra hard today?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He turned to face her and his eyes were telling, he was drunk, and she could see the fire of his temper starting to flick up, “Because you think my dad is the best man to ever live, and he wasn’t. He left me and Sam alone, I had to be a-- a dad at four years old because of him. He was a heartless son of a bitch.”

 

"Listen to me, Dean. You need to put down the bottle and go to bed. Your dad was a good man that got dealt a hard hand, and tried the best he could at dealing with it. I don’t think any different, and I know you don't think any different. You’ve told me so a thousand times. All of this is the whiskey talking." Clio said, trying to keep herself and Dean calm, while reaching for the bottle. He slapped her hand away, and got in her face.

 

"I know he was a good man! I looked up to him every day of my friggin life! But you think he's some damn saint and he wasn't!" 

 

"I know he wasn't, Dean! I know!" Clio barked back, getting even closer to him. "He yelled at me, and he even backhanded me once but he the most decent human I'd ever met. What the hell does that tell you, huh? So get even more drunk, please. Bad mouth me, bad mouth damn near anyone you want. But there are four people you don't bad mouth in front of me and that is Sam, Crowley, Gabriel, and your father. Don't tell me he wasn't a saint, 'cause I know that. But he was one of two reasons I'm even still alive." She stormed off towards her room and Dean kicked over one of the chairs in the library. 

 

"You're so friggin stubborn Clio!" 

 

She wheeled around on the pads of her feet to face him, "Well, I might as well be a friggin Winchester then! You drunk jackass." She shook her head and stomped back to her and Sam’s room, ripping her knife from the table as she went.

 

* * *

 

~~Sunburns and dirty minds~~

 

It was early evening and Dean wandered down the hallway, Eric ran past him, laughing hysterically while being chased by Athena. Dean simply moved to the opposite side and the little one darted past him like he wasn't even there, he smiled and shook his head. Dean was glad that his nephew got to have a more or less 'normal' life, considering that his mom and dad were both active hunters.  

 

He walked towards Sam's room and heard his brother hiss with pain when he got closer, "Clio, stop being so rough." 

 

"I'm barely even touching you, Honey." Dean stopped and listened by the door, unsure of whether he wanted to venture forth and see what was going on. "Stop fidgeting" Clio giggled. 

 

"You're digging your claws into me... Ow." 

 

"Sammy, I'm barely touching you. I don't even have long nails right now, see? It should start feeling better in a sec, once the cooling kicks in." The bed sheets rustled a little and Dean started to walk away until Clio's calm voice stopped him. "Sam, stop, you're gonna get it all over the blankets." 

 

Dean was scared, but his curiosity got the better of him, "What the hell are you two doin' there?" He called from the hall. 

 

Clio snickered, "Knowing you, probably nothing close to what you think we're doing. Come on in, Dean." He cautiously peered around the corner and saw Clio kneeling beside Sam who was laying on their bed like a starfish, wearing nothing but a thin pair of sweats. His chest and arms were bright red and covered in something clear and shiny. 

 

"What the hell is she doin' to you, Man?" 

 

"You wanna tell your brother or should I?" Sam just groaned in annoyance in answer to her question, "Our darling Sammy, decided to go for a run this morning in the blistering sun... Shirtless. He also thought it be great to run seven miles without sunscreen, so now, he has to lay on the bed and get aloe vera smeared all over his chest and arms because he turned into a lobster. And he keeps fidgeting." She pressed another aloe vera rind between her fingers, making the cooling gel fall onto Sam's chest. 

 

"That stuff looks nasty." Dean said, making a face to further show his disgust. 

 

"Yeah, but it works wonders for a lot of different problems." She rubbed the last bit of aloe on Sam's chest and took a sip of ice water from her thermos, crunching the ice, she blew cold breath against the aloe and Sam sighed with relief. 

 

"The cold air feels good. Thank you so much, Dove." He smiled and went to move his hand to her face, but hissed when he skin stung, feeling tight against his muscles. She helped lower his arm back to the bed. 

 

"Keep your arms down, Honey. I'll point the fan at you and then go start dinner, do you want me to bring you a plate or do you wanna eat with us?" 

 

"I'm not sure."  

 

Clio smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes, then she got up from the bed and moved the fan towards Sam. She wiped her hands on her shirt and left the room with Dean in tow. In the kitchen, Clio started digging ingredients out of the fridge and Eric darted into the room with a wagging Athena right behind him. He was moving fine, but poor Athena was sliding around trying to keep up with him. Nails clicked loudly as she skid to a stop and turned to follow him back to the kitchen table. Clio looked over to Dean with a pleading look, focusing her eyes on Dean, then her son, and finally back to Dean. She paired the smile with a look that said, "go hang out with him." 

 

Dean smiled, nodding his understanding to her, and scooped the kiddo up in his arms, "How old are you now, buddy?" 

 

"Uncle Dean, I'm two and a half." He giggled. 

 

"I think that sounds like the perfect age to learn how work on an impala, what do you say?" 

 

Eric threw his hands up and shouted, "Yeah!" 

 

"Alright... How 'bout you mama, what do you say?" He smiled at Clio, and she nodded. 

 

"I guess, but be really careful. You need to listen to uncle Dean, Okay?" 

 

"Okay, mama." 

 

"And you need to remember he's two. Don't get too worked up, okay?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am." 

 

"Hey. Don't call me ma'am." She feigned insult and Dean laughed. 

 

"What? It's the same letters isn't it?" He winked. With that, Dean headed to the garage, carrying with him a very excited two year old. 

 

* * *

 

~~Ink~~  Set somewhere between “Nightmares” and “Beautiful”

 

Clio and the boys drug themselves into the latest motel room. Clio usually got her own room but Sam insisted on sharing a room, the funds were running low and gambling wasn’t paying as well lately. She agreed after a lot thought, knowing that she could easily get Crowley to buy her a room if she needed it made her feel like she had a bit of a security net. They got unpacked and Clio set her stuff near the bathroom, Dean straightened up from digging through his bag and clapped his hands together, “So, who's up for first shower?”

 

“I’ll shower later. Besides, you guys were more in the line of fire than me, I mainly researched.” Clio immediately answered, Dean shrugged.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Nah, go ahead.” Sam and Clio stayed silent while Dean gathered clothing and shampoo. Once he was in the bathroom and the door was closed, Sam motioned for Clio to come over to the bed and she stood between his legs letting him wrap his arms around her. “It’s gonna be fine. I talked to Dean and told him about your scars. He won’t say anything, I promise.”

 

“Okay.” He voice was small, and Sam pressed a kiss against her shirt. He messed with the sleeve of her sweater and tugged gently, trying to coax her out of it, offering a reassuring smile. She took it off and snuggled with Sam on their bed, watching an old movie on the 70’s television that was still in the room. “Sam, I think I want--- I want my own room. I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay” He shifted to face her and hold her closer to his chest, he tenderly brushed hair from her face. “What’s wrong, Dove?”

 

“I just didn’t plan on this. I would’ve packed different clothes and stuff. I have shorts and tank tops to sleep in, it’s too revealing. I don’t want you to--”

 

“What?” He cooed, running a hand along her arm.

 

“I don’t want you to see all my scars.” She whispered.

 

“Clio, baby girl, I don’t care about your scars. You’ll always be so beautiful to me.”

 

…

 

A long talk and a couple hours later, they had convinced her not to be worried and that they would never look down on her for the marks of what she had survived in such a short life. Sam even made her confident enough to change into her pajamas instead of wearing more day clothes. When she had finished showering and dressing, she stuck her head from the bathroom, and Sam smiled warmly. “Come on, Dove. It’s okay, I Promise.” She slowly opened the door and stepped out, Dean smiled too.

 

“Hey, Zeppelin. Diggin’ the pajama shirt, Princess.”

 

She smiled shyly, “Thanks.”

 

“What’s your favorite song?” Dean asked, hoping that conversation might make her more comfortable.

 

“Battle of Evermore.” Dean nodded his approval and his eyes flicked down to her legs, he smirked and looked over to his brother.

 

“So, that’s why you like her so much.” He shook his head and laughed, “Oh, Sammy.”

 

“What?” Sam furrowed his brows and looked to a very nervous and self-conscious Clio. His eyes found the same spot on her leg that Dean had, “Um”, he swallowed, licking his lip. “Uh, Clio, Do you have tattoos?” Sam tried looking away but he couldn’t staring.

 

“Do you not like tattoos?” She asked shying away.

 

“Hell no, Sammy loves ‘em. They’re his kryptonite, ain’t that right Sammy.”

 

“I--uh-- they’re nice.” He choked out.

 

“Really?” She smiled, and a light blush brushed her cheeks.

 

“Do you have any more tattoos?” Dean asked, smirking at Sam when he pulled a bitch face.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“If you don’t mind Princess, I think Sammy here would really like to see ‘em.”

 

“You would?”

 

Sam swallowed again, and gave her a smile equally as shy as the one she was currently wearing. “Only if you don’t mind.”

 

“I guess not…. Um, Well there’s this one,” She offered, turning so they could both get a better view of her right leg. The dark ink ran from just below her knee to just above her ankle. “It’s the sigil of the archangel Gabriel.” Clio exhaled nervously waiting for the inevitable looks of pity and possible disgust because of her scars when she pulled her shirt up a little to display her other art. This one was just above her panty line, resting on her left hip. “This says ‘through every dark night, there’s a brighter day’... and I have the one on my foot.” She lifted her foot so both boys could see the dark orange ink. “It’s my color and celtic zodiac animal, it’s an orange hound… I had the choice between a hound or an owl.” Clio kept her eyes down the whole time, too nervous to make eye contact with either Winchester. 

 

“Those are cool, Princess. How much you got?”

 

“Thanks, I have five tattoos.” Dean nodded, smiling. “Hear that Sammy, she’s got five.”

 

“Yeah, Dean, I heard.” His voice was low and he looked a little uncomfortable in his seat on the bed. Clio wilted a little and Sam instantly urged her to show the other two. He loved her more than anything and knowing that she had tattoos only made her that much more appealing to him. His only problem with the way the night was playing out is that Dean was in the room with them. What are the other two, Dove.” He looked up with sweet puppy eyes and smirked nervously.

 

“Um… I have… I have my Anti-possession tattoo.” She pulled down the left side of her tank top and revealed a tattoo matching the boys in both style and location. “And last, I have this one.” She rolled up the leg of her shorts and displayed one last tattoo, a small image of a bird breaking through its cage’s bars and flying to freedom, shedding feathers as it did. “I got this one for Crowley, it reminds me of when he saved me... from my mother.”

 

* * *

 

~~Stats~~

 

Clio was sitting in the library, enjoying a quiet moment that was well overdue. The boys had been arguing a lot lately, but a copious amount of liquor at last night’s bar seemed to solve whatever issue they had. Cup of coffee in hand, she read the lore book sitting in front of her, and the boys came into view, “Green River Killer?”

 

“49.”

 

“Paul john knowles?”

 

“Casanova Killer?” Clio interrupted. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

“Your husband’s messed up fetish.”

 

“It’s not a fetish Dean, I told you before, it’s a hobby.”

 

“You collect serial killer stats.” He looked to Clio, “You need to get him help.”

 

“Nah, he’s fine.” She said, taking another sip.

 

“See, she doesn’t think it’s that bad,” Sam retorted, “And, 35.”

 

“What?”

 

“John Paul Knowles killed 35.”

 

“Um, actually Sammy, he only was only proven to have killed 18 people. But, he claimed that he killed 35.” Clio quietly corrected. Sam and Dean both stared wide eyed at her, she shrunk a little. “What?”

 

“That’s it, I’m done… She’s as crazy as you. How do you get your kicks from collecting serial killer stats.”

 

She blushed, “You don’t your kicks from it, I just kind of find it… interesting… from a psychological point of view. It’s morbidly fascinating.”

 

“You’re two are friggin perfect for each other.”


End file.
